This invention relates to tubular lamps having lead-in wires extending from opposite ends and, more particularly, to tungsten-halogen exposure lamps having a tubular envelope of quartz or high silica glass with mounts at opposite ends for positioning the optical alignment of the lamp in a reflector assembly.
In photocopy systems, exposure lamps are employed in the image reproduction process. Typically, such lamps have an elongated tubular envelope and are disposed along the vertex of a reflector having a partial cylindrical surface. According to a prior art type exposure light source, three such lamps were located along the reflector length with adjustable strip members, referred to as lamp shades, respectively disposed over a section of each lamp. The exposure light source further included an elongated holder to which the reflector was attached and from which projected means for mounting each lamp.
According to one prior art mounting approach, a stiff lead-in wire projecting from each end of the lamp was secured by forcing the wire end terminals into spring loaded snap-in sockets. In view of the comparatively large current carried by such lamps (e.g. greater than 9 amps), however, this mount construction would lead to sputtering at the connection area. According to another approach, threaded mounting studs projected from the holder, and closed loop spade lugs were welded to the outer ends of the lead wires at each end of the lamp. The lamp was then mounted by locating the aperture of each closed loop spade lug in alignment with the mounting stud and then dropping or forcing that end of the lamp down onto the stud prior to securing with a nut. Due to clearance constrictions in the reflector assembly, however, this mounting means proved quite awkward and, on occasion, resulted in damage to the end of the lamp.